Inspector Gadget
Moveset Neutral B: Go Go Gadget Gadget will say his famous catchphrase, "Go Go Gadget", before naming one of his Gadgets to aid him in battle. Each serves a different function, either to attack or help mobility. A list of Gadget's Gadgets are below, as well as their functions and drawbacks. NOTE: Using the move holds a 10% chance of the Gadgets backfiring. Gadget will call out a gadget, but it switches to Gadget Skates and slips on the spot. Move Origin Inspector Gadget uses his Gadgets at least once every episode. Side B: Move the Glow Inspector Gadget will stand locked in place, instructing the player to move "The Glow". The Glow will be placed on the first opponent in the cycle (shown on the player HUDs at the bottom of the screen). Pressing B will move to the next opponent. Pressing A will select the opponent and gain a characteristic from said opponent. An example being getting tripled power behind Gadget's attacking Gadgets. Pressing Z just cancels the move. Move Origin Inspector Gadget appears as a cameo on a Sonic the Hedgehog disk (presumably Sonic SatAM) and can instruct first time users of the disk of buttons and functions, mentioning the glow around selected options. Up B: Gadget Puff Inspector Gadget puffs up with his Gadget Coat, floating himself upwards for a few seconds. Afterwards, Gadget's coat will deflate and reduce his falling speed. A simple recovery. Move Origin A few episodes, mainly Gadget's Gadgets, make use of Gadget's Gadget Coat. Allowing him to float upwards, or slowly downwards. Down B: Gadget-B-Gone An anti-trap move. Inspector Gadget will bend over, extending an arm from his hat, which will pick up any small trap of an opponent's, and putting it back in his hat. It gives him a little bit of damage depending on the trap type. A sample of the traps that are affected by this move are below. *Pyro's Burning Magazine - 6% damage *Demoman's Sticky Bombs - 6% damage *Soldier's Grenades - 8% damage *Willy Wonka's Wonka Bomb - ?% damage Different traps, such as liquid traps, human traps, or large machine traps, cannot be picked up. He is also left wide open to attacks, as it cannot be cancelled. Move Origin While the move itself is custom, animations are used from the episode Monster Lake, where Inspector Gadget uses an arm from his hat to pick up a stick on the ground before discarding it. Final Smash: Mission For Gadget Chief Quimby, Inspector Gadget's boss, appears from inside a barrel and gives Gadget his orders mid-match, which Gadget reads out: :: "Suspect Smash Bros ARL opponents are agents of M.A.D. Use your final smash on them. This message will self destruct." Gadget accepts his mission, saying that he is always on duty, before accidentally activating his "final smash", by giving the mission sheet to Chief Quimby, and the sheet explodes, giving damage to anyone in close distance to the explosion. Move Origin This is a running gag in the cartoon show, where Gadget receives his orders from Chief Quimby, who is in disguise or hidden inside something, giving Gadget his orders. Gadget throws the message unknowingly back to Quimby each time, who gets blown up by it (except for one instance in the episode'' Movie Set'' where he redesigns Quimby's paper plane with the mission brief on it and suggests to him to use the design in future, purposefully throwing it back to him). Taunts Up Taunt: Stepping back, remarking "Well, that was easy!" Side Taunt: Points his arm forward, commanding "Hold it right there!" Down Taunt: Yells "STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAWL!" Victory Options and Lose Pose Option 1: Sets down an Assist Trophy, saying "Clearly no match for me!" Option 2: Points up, saying "Inspector Gadget does it again!" Option 3: Remarks "Well, if I say so myself, they picked the right man." Loss: Sits, broken and mangled. Secret Win: See trivia. ''Character Description'' Inspector Gadget, is the titular protagonist of the series of the same name. He is Penny and Gadget Boy's uncle, one of Brain's owners, and Chief Quimby's assistant. Gadget is known for his cybernetic implants in his body and his trench coat. He is generally incompetent and gets by on not only his simple luck, but Penny and Brain's unknown assistance. Gadget thwarts Dr. Claw's daily schemes, often with help from Penny and Brain. The two closest times Gadget ever got to capturing Claw was during the teaser intro where he enters Claw's lair and handcuffs a decoy glove, only to have a bomb explode in his face; and also, in a high speed pursuit car chase, where he almost caught Claw's car with a car claw. However, this is meant to demonstrate that Dr. Claw always manages to escape justice and that his face is never seen. Role In The Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown. Trivia *Inspector Gadget is the first - and only - character to have an alternative winning option. If A and B is held before the victory screen, one of the three victory options plays briefly without sound, before the shot cuts to Dr. Claw declaring that he will get Gadget next time. This is a reference to the end credits of each episode of the cartoon. *Inspector Gadget's Down Taunt references Smash Bros Lawl. Category:Playable Character Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Sorta-Human Category:ARL3 Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Adults Category:American Category:Starter Character Category:Inspector Gadget Category:DIC Category:Celebrities Category:80's Category:Trap Disabler